


Explaining the Outlands

by Outlands



Category: Outlands - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outlands/pseuds/Outlands
Summary: The Outlands is a strange and enigmatic place, controlled at its very core by demonic magic. How do people live in the Outlands? What powers to demons have? What is the history of the Outlands? I will try and answer these questions as best I can.This is essentially a lore packet for my now deleted blog The Demonic Outlands.





	1. Introduction to the Outlands

What, exactly, is the Outlands? It is a question that has boggled the minds of many scholars and researchers. Nobody knows how exactly the strange expanse of land came into existence, only that it is far older than any memory – human or otherwise. It is huge, encompassing mountains, jungles, frozen wastes, and arid deserts, as well as millions, or possibly billions of people from different civilisations and societies.

To define it as simply a ‘landmass’ is a vast understatement, however. It is not a continent, or a country, but possibly a realm of its own. For the most defining characteristic of the enigmatic Outlands is the magic that seeps into every aspect of its life. This magic can be harnessed by people, often known as Shamans, to performs feats of wonder, impossible to achieve by normal methods.

This magic is the result of demonic intervention. For most of its history, demons ruled the Outlands in an anarchic and chaotic era. They walked through the mortal plain as easy as breathing, and subjugated humans in whatever way matched their whims. The demons were feared and worshipped by humans, either living in small settlements hiding from the most concentrated areas of demonic power, or joining demonic cults and willingly submitting to the demon’s cruel tyranny. 

This came to an end when humans obtained the power of magic for themselves, and used it against their demonic overlords. In an extraordinary feat of magic, still unknown to this day, a group of humans managed to banish the demons back to Hell, erecting a barrier to prevent them from entering the mortal sphere.

For some time, humans flourished in their new land, establishing settlements and even cities, curing the land of the residual demonic corruption. No one could know that the demonic barrier would not hold forever. Over several centuries, the barrier has begun to break down, allowing smaller, less threatening demons to slip through and walk the mortal plain.

More startling, was the magic that seeped through the portal, seeping into the Outlands and corrupting it in many different ways. Demons could now use their magic to influence humans, and if they got enough of a foothold in their subconscious, corrupt them physically.

These smaller demons are not the biggest threat, however. More startling was the demonic magic which seeped through the barrier, pouring into the Outlands and gradually corrupting it in a variety of different ways. Demons could now influence the minds of humans, inserting perverse and corrupt thoughts, and remaking them in their image. If the demons got enough of a foothold in the human mind, they could corrupt them physically, resulting in strange, demonic monsters cropping up over the Outlands.

Once again the Outlands has begun to turn into a demonic playgrounds, where humans are toys for the demons to corrupt and pervert in their own image.


	2. A Categorisation of Demons

So long as there has been life on the Outlands, there have been demons. It is unknown what exactly demons are, save for that they are made entirely of magic and malice. They have an insatiable urge to corrupt the virtue and purity of human life, turning people against one another and inserting demonic thoughts into their subconscious, infiltrating their minds while they are asleep or absent-minded, beginning the slow process of corruption.

Some demons can inhabit the mortal coil, but these are usually lesser, weaker demons whose magical presence is not enough to be detected by the barrier which separates the Outlands and Hell. The more powerful demons cannot physically leave their prison realm. Indeed, there is a hierarchy of demons, with lesser demons living in servitude and subjugation to more powerful, higher demons. The most powerful demons are the elder beings which created the realm of Hell. These are phenomenally powerful eldritch creatures who do not care about the petty machinations of lesser demons and humans, and choose instead to slumber in the darkest reaches of Hell.

Unlike their god-like counterparts, other demons are obsessed with inhabiting the mortal realm. However, the only method they can do this is either through being summoned magically, or to possess a human. Most humans are no susceptible to demonic possession, and a demon’s fiercest attempts at corrupting them will only be a vague annoyance to the human, who is often unaware they are even being targeted. It is only when a human either forges a strong connection to demonic magic, or their willpower and determination has been stripped away that they can be possessed.

Even then, only higher demons are capable of possession, with lesser demons lacking the magical prowess to inhabit a mortal vessel. Outlandish scholars have made a general categorisation of demons which is used by Shamans to determine how to combat a possession of demonic rampage.

** Lesser Demons **

Lesser demons are often characterised by a reliance on brute force as opposed to magical talent, as well as their limited intelligence and inability to possess humans. They often appear as corruptions of real-life creatures or constructs with distinctly demonic features.

 **Imps**  
   
An Imp is the most numerous kind of demon. They are typically around 4’ tall, with either red, grey, or black skin. They often resemble the stereotypical image of a ‘devil’, with a spade-like tail and a small set of horns on their bald head. Many have theorised that these are the souls of the tormented after centuries of corruptions made them unrecognisable and twisted.

Some, more powerful Imps have a limited grasp of magic, being able to use simple spells, but most of them rely on their physical strength and their numbers – mobbing their enemies. Thus, they are often used as infantry by higher demons, being thrown out to overpower targets.

However, their more prominent use is that as servants and workers in Hell. They are unable to corrupt through demonic magic, so they often corrupt humans that they capture through more… traditional methods. They are often equipped with a large cock, often with a small wriggling tendril at the frenulum to put pressure against a human’s prostate and overwhelm them with pleasure. This is also why they travel in small groups, so that they can run down a human and bind them, using their mouths, cock, and ass to pound and milk the human until their willpower is depleted and they give themselves over to the demonic corruption.

However, Imps are not known for their intelligence. Like most lesser demons, they are often overwhelmed with their own arousal, and this can be used to a human’s advantage. They will often forget about their masters, and simply use humans as a means to empty their balls. Therefore, when overpowered or outnumber by a group of Imps, it may be more strategic to willingly give yourself over in an attempt to overwhelm them with pleasure, draining as many loads as possible out of the small demons so to exhaust them and make your escape.

Like most demons, they sometimes appear different than the conventional image, with some Imps having bestial features such as an equine or canine penis, or even tentacles.

**Bestial Demons**

Many demons are simply perversion of real-life creatures, such as dogs or horses. These demons are the result of demonic corruption happening in animals, turning them into demonic servants. There are too many types of bestial demons to effectively categorise, with many simply being augmented versions of existing monsters in the Outlands such as Werewolves or Minotaurs.

One of the most notable forms of bestial demons are Canine Demons, often given the misnomer ‘Hellhounds’. They are highly intelligent, ruthless hunters who chase down humans to drag back kicking and screaming to their masters. They are often the size of wolf-hounds with sleek, black fur and glowing red eyes. As can be expected, they are often used as a punishment in themselves, being well-equipped to corrupt and pervert humans using their long, thick dog-cocks to stretch open and breed their prey, knotting them deep and pumping them full of hot, corrupted seed. While a solitary canine demon is enough of a threat, demons will often deploy them in packs of 5. 

There are also depictions of demons from before the erection of the barrier, where they rode corrupted horses, slaves tied to their bellies, being constantly pumped full of horse cum as a display of cruelty and humiliation.

** Higher Demons **

Higher demons typically have higher levels of intelligence and magical prowess, often being able to corrupt humans without physical contact through telepathic means. Although they vary in terms of strength, higher demons can typically wither down a human’s willpower, so long as they are receptive to the demonic ideas that they put into their head.

**Oncubi**

These demons, sometimes known as Succubi or Incubi, feed off of sexual energy provided by mortal creatures. They often prey on humans who are desperately aroused or perverted, slipping into their minds, often at the moment of orgasm when they can no longer fight against the invasion, and take root in their subconscious. They feed and nurture a human’s perversions, removing all inhibitions until they are able to completely take control and possess them.

Once they have a host, they travel the Outlands, seducing as many men as they can before discovery, draining them of their life energy through sex. Each ‘encounter’ with a victim makes an Oncubus more powerful, which is why it is impossible to identify Oncubi possession as early as possible. Once settled into a host, the Oncubus gains a demonic power of seduction, being able to tempt and overpower humans with just a touch.

If caught early, Oncubi possession can be easily reversed by a Shaman, however few people are self-aware enough to realise this.

**Taskmasters**

These demons are characters by their ability to command other demons and creatures of lesser intellect. They often command dozens of lesser demons, using them to swarm enemies and humans. They have powerful levels of magic, being able to summon more demons and perform spells that even seasons Shamans would find trouble with.

The true form of a Taskmaster is unknown, as they use their magic to appear however they wish, with some choosing to appear more human in order to seduce and tempt, while others appear huge and grotesque so to intimidate and terrify. They are powerful beings, and therefore find difficulty in inhabiting the mortal realm, only being able to walk in the Outlands if they are summoned.

While these categorisations serve to help combat and identify demons, they are by no means conclusive. Demons are mysterious and enigmatic creatures who defy the very laws of nature. Some of them are known to even possess inanimate objects of non-humans beings such as animals and plants.


	3. The Safe Zone

The majority of human settlements in the Outlands are small, community-based villages or towns, often somewhat protected from the corruption and danger of the Outlands by a Shaman, who practices magic and serves the community. These insular communities are often fearful of outsiders, only allowing in merchants to trade their wares. Each village has their own traditions and stories, and simply aim at existing in a world of dangerous monsters and corrupted bandits.

While there are cities in the Outlands - these are not purely human settlements. Most cities have a sizeable population of Orcs who have abandoned their clans and make their living in the seedy and corrupted inner cities. Furthermore, these urban centres are often just as corrupted as the natural landscape of the Outlands, with crime and corruption running rampant. They are not enviable places to call home.

There is one exception to this - the Safe-Zone. By far the largest human settlement, sitting in the centre of the Outlands it stands as a testament to human willpower and innovation. 

The founding of the Safe-Zone can be traced back to approximately 100 years after the barrier between Hell and the Outlands was established. Humanity was just beginning to recover from the age of enslavement under the demonic race, expanding their territory and forming their own culture. But, the Outlands was far from a safe place. Remnants of demonic occupation remained and corrupted monsters wandered the Outlands, undeterred by the vanishing of their masters.

Dr. Richard Forscythe was a skilled doctor working in one of the villages in the Outlands. He was well-known among many for curing the toxic elements of certain plants in the Outlands, which made establishing settlements much easier. Unfortunately, his village was all but wiped out in an Orc raid. Forscythe watched from a reinforced window in his basement, hidden as the Orcs made a long line of what were previously Forscythe's friends and neighbours, breeding each of their asses time after time, pumping them full of Orc spooge.

After a long night of festivities by the Orcs, they went back to their camp, taking most of the villagers with them as slaves. Forscythe set out to create a haven for humanity, where humans would thrive without the intervention of demons, magic, and monsters. He and the remaining villagers set out on a campaign to attract followers, and it worked. Forscythe's natural charisma attracted a large amount of humans who were eager to escape form the corruption of the Safe-Zone.

Together they worked to build a village, which then turned into a town, and then a small city. Forscythe's scientific expertise led to the creation of the first non-magical barrier which prevented monsters from enterring the Safe-Zone. It used human genetic material to ensure that only humans could enter or leave the Safe-Zone. The only unfortunate thing being that a constant supply of this genetic material was necessary. 

This led to the first act of corruption in the Safe-Zone. A group of settlers were decided to be the source of this genetic material, and were hidden away, strapped to milking machines to supply the power for the shield. Forscythe saw this as a necessary sacrifice, and as the Safe-Zone grew, so too did the amount of suppliers. Today, there are huge facilities dedicated to harvesting this life energy from men in order to power the barrier, stocked with slaves from the Outlands and criminals from the Safe-Zone.

The Safe-Zone's emphasis on science is one of its defining characteristics, and has led to some of the greatest inventions ever seen in the Outlands. The Safe-Zone Research and Devleopment Organisation use whatever methods they deem necessary to further the advancement of science, often giving the Safe-Zone an edge against their enemies when it comes to warfare. However, this scientific development comes at an ethical cost, with the advancement often coming from experimentation on human subjects - both Outlands and Safe-Zone alike. It is a common punishment in the Safe-Zone for criminals to be sent away to research facilities, never to be heard from again.

While their military is the most impressive in the Outlands, it is currently caught in an unwinnable war of expansion. With increased corruption in the Outlands, it is becoming impossible for the Safe-Zone to successfully settle in the chaotic land, with soldiers falling everyday to new types of flora and fauna. However, the politicians refuse to call of the war and admit defeat, so the military continues to push forward into more dangerous territory.

The Safe-Zone has strict ethical and moral laws, in stark contrast to the Outlands. Any public displays of sexuality will result in punishment - ranging from a fine to being locked in chastity, and even exile for repeat offenders. Of course, these laws do not apply to the upper echelons of power, where corruption runs rampant. The political and economic elite in the Safe-Zone are known to throw extravagant parties where naked slaves are paraded around and used at the whims of the perverted politicians.

However, the Safe-Zone is not completely totalitarian. There are pocket groups of resistance in the forms of pro-Outlands gangs who seek to tear down the barrier and embrace the Outlands way of life. They often attack and capture politicians or their families, often spreading images of them being used by creatures or plants from the Outlands and being corrupted to destroy the purist image of the Safe-Zone.

Where it was once a beacon of purity and human ingenuity, the Safe-Zone is now seen as a place of barely concealed corruption.

**Author's Note:**

> So, hopefully people enjoy this. I got requested to make AO3 stories on the Outlands Discord - so let's hope it pans out. Hopefully the other chapters will be a little longer, and they'll deal with stuff like the Safe Zone, tribal societies, etc.
> 
> Let me know if you have an issue you want explained let me know on Discord (thehornyoutlands#1323). Alternatively, you could comment on here!


End file.
